


Born To Be Cursed

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buried Alive, Drowning, Evil Tom Riddle, Halloween Special, Hide and Seek, Insane Tom, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Merope is clueless at parenting, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rikki User, Russian Lulaby, Slightly - Freeform, Such Horrible Things, Tom Riddle Sr is a bad father, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Tom Riddle Sr. Believes that he was bewitched into a relationship with the town nutcase. Only his accusations were true, but it was too late as the woman was pregnant with his child. Leaving the child to the maids Mr Riddle only realised the child's birth was a curse when it was too late.





	1. Cursed Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Halloween special ^-^ not all the chapters are finished but It shouldn't be too long.  
> I hope you guys like it >///<

The rich Tom Riddle senior had gotten a teenage girl pregnant, now he had to pay the price.

He had been moved to a mansion away from his family with the girl and the unborn child. Tom believes himself to be bewitched but his family wrote if off as teenage urges, but he knew better. Merope Gaunt was abnormal. He knew she did weird things but had no proof so he was left to live with her.

The proud Riddle name was scorned and humiliated from that point onwards.

When Tom Marvolo Riddle was born everyone in the mansion were less than excited, Merope was the only one who had any excitement towards the birth. Mr Riddle and Mrs Gaunt finally had their heir. But it wasn't long before they realised his birth was a curse.

Mr Riddle had gotten a nurse to look after Tom, though they kept complaining about his constant wails so they had to replace them on multiple occasions.

Tom was a smart child, too smart for his age. Only being 13 months old and he can already figure out what annoys his caretakers the most. The last one was afraid of ghosts so he would make the cupboards and doors fly open whenever she would be around. It was quite pleasing to hear her screams.

The new caretaker was a tall bony girl with ginger hair and hazel eyes. She was nice in a sense but she clearly disliked children. So Tom would cry and scream for hours. He would throw tantrums and throw his food until she had had enough. She left the mansion in tears, leaving behind a satisfied child and one worried parent.

Only his satisfaction didn't last long. She came back only a week later with a determined look in her eyes.

This wouldn't do, none of the nurses came back after leaving the mansion. Maybe he didn't try hard enough.

On the day the ginger-haired girl came back, Tom had been looking outside through his bedroom window. He'd been furious to see his father walking her back to HIS house. He glared at her as she got closer and closer, only smiling darkly when she looked up and paled.

Her smile vanished when she saw the smiling child from the window. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come back.

She had let her family talk her into continuing her job. Her family was poor so everyone got money however they could, but maybe she should take the old farmers offer and look after his animals. They surely wouldn't scream for hours.

Looking up at Riddle and Gaunt's only child once again, she shivered. His eyes were a steel blue that contrasted well with his black hair. He really was a handsome child, if only it wasn't for his unnatural behaviour.

"Mrs Weasley. Please come inside and we will discuss a raise for your hard work" Mr riddle's voice was cold but she could tell that he was relieved that he wouldn't have to look for a new caretaker.

She smiled and replied "Call me Roxanne, we are acquaintances already" Mr Riddle nodded before opening the front door and leading her inside.

Mr Riddle walked up one of the main stairs that framed the room "My.." He paused for a moment before continuing "partner.. will be home shortly. You can walk yourself to your old room" He briskly disappeared around the corner leaving Roxanne to make her own way to the room alone.

Sighing, she did as she was told, not liking that her room was right next to Tom's while Mr Riddle slept on the other side of the mansion.

Mr Riddle was young as was Mrs Guant, probably young adults just out of their teens. Roxanne suspected that it was a teen pregnancy.

Sitting on her bed that seemed to be made of silk, she fell back and looked at the ceiling. Tom might be going through a phase where he cries a lot, she surely knows her mother would know everything there is to taking care of children. It still surprises her how many brothers and sisters she has.

A knock at the door startled her into sitting up before the door opened.

"Roxanne?" Merope's voice came from the opened doorway, "it's time for dinner. You can start work tomorrow morning"

Straightening her white blouse Roxanne followed the young mother to the dining hall. Happy that she wouldn't have to deal with the boy, she allowed herself to smile. Though it was short-lived as she entered the dining room.

Tom sat in his highchair looking highly annoyed as he stared straight at her, as though she committed a horrible crime by coming back.

"Tom was so happy to hear that you came back. He started laughing and couldn't stop smiling" Mrs Guant rounded the corner of the table and took her seat next to Mr Riddle "Isn't that right Tom?" The question was directed at the child who smiled happily and nodded.

Taking her seat Roxanne looked uncomfortably at Tom who was being cooed at by his mother.

Mr Riddle looked annoyed by the actions, it wasn't every day that Roxanne would share a meal with the whole family let alone her boss.

Merope placed her hand on Riddles but it quickly got shaken off as a cold glare was directed at the intruder of his personal space.

Roxanne awkwardly smiled and picked up her fork. It was going to be a long night.

___

The days got harder the longer Roxanne stayed. Tom had not calmed down, he had gone to new lengths to be difficult.

He even had the decency to bite her! On multiple occasions, he had bitten her for no reason. Like now, she was trying to make him play with a stuffed lion that was gifted to Tom from what she believes to be a family member.

Tom could be seen sitting in the playroom with what he calls a filthy excuse of a human. She was trying to make him play with a stuffed animal. Tom doesn't do stuffed animals, he thought she got that months ago.

She was by far the longest caretaker to stay, she even came back after leaving. Many of them left after two or three weeks, one even left after two days.

Tom had thought it was funny when he turned his eyes red in front of her. Turns out she was Catholic and believed him to be the devil.

Roxanne put the animal down before she stared at the boy, he only glared back disdainfully.

"why are you being so difficult?" She was at her wit's end. The child clearly didn't want to be babied or coddled.

Tom's eyes widened in shock. No one ever asked why. They just screamed at him. It was unnerving to think that he might actually reply to her, he never spoke in front of his caretakers. Maybe once, only because the lady wouldn't stop yelling for him to do this and that.

But that was beside the point. He genuinely wanted to answer her.

Tom opened his mouth, only to close it seconds later.

Why should he answer someone who randomly came into his life and decided to tell him what and when to do things.

Tom narrowed his eyes before the lion went up in flames.

Roxanne screamed and quickly moved away. Tom's mother obviously heard because she opened the door the next second, only to scream louder as she rushed into the room. She quickly picked Tom up before moving into the hallway.

Sadly Roxanne followed and got out uninjured and safe much to his chargin.

Soon strange men ran into the room and put out the fire. Tom was disappointed, he didn't like the room and they just saved it from burning.

Roxanne was questioned aggressively in the dining room if the yelling had anything to do with it. Soon the door opened and his mother stepped out, Roxanna was behind her looking beaten up, in a verbal sense of course.

Tom didn't move from the chair he was sitting on, only continued to stare as she was lead up to the room she was staying in.

Tom didn't see her after that. She obviously quit or got fired, either was alright with him.

A little part of Tom was upset that she had left, she was the only one who sort of understood him. But Tom pushed the feeling down.

She was just another nuisance that invaded his life


	2. A Fathers Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the lullaby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDMmj5WgB8c  
> I didn't make it >-<

Tom stared outside his window. It had been a couple weeks since the party and he was bored. His room was full of toys that any other child would throw a tantrum to get, but Tom found no interest in them. Who would find a bird sitting on wheels being led by rope fun?

Tom would rather be reading but all the books his mother had given him were boring. What was Winnie the pooh meant to teach you about? He didn't even get past the first page before he wanted to rip the book in half.

Tom believed he was special. He could do things other people couldn't, he was smart for his age and had a better vocabulary then what he was meant to. He doesn't use it often though.

It wouldn't do for his parents to find out he wasn't normal.

A dark figure from the front yard caught Tom's attention. It was sneaking through bushes and behind trees but the moonlight showed all of its movements. Tom narrowed his eyes as the figure got closer to the door. Whoever it was knew how to open a locked door because the figure opened the front door easily.

They were entering HIS house without his permission and he didn't even have a lock on his door. Perfect.

Tom stood up and walked to his door, opening it just enough for him to peek his eye out, he scanned the hallway. The creaking of the house intensified as he listened in. Tom wasn't going to be murdered by some random thief who decided to rob the wrong house.

Closing the door, making sure that it doesn't squeak, Tom made his way to his cupboard which luckily had a lock.

A soft click echoed around the room as he locked the door and made himself comfortable as far back as he could. He would use what he dubbed 'magic' to torment the intruder out but he knew nothing of its fears.

Obviously, Tom knew enough to protect himself somewhat but an unknown person would surely overpower him in strength alone.

He wondered how long he would have to sit on the floor but the sound of his door creaking opened put that to rest.

Tom could hear footsteps moving around the room. He could hear them move around his bed before the rustling of his covers reached his ears.

He held his breath as they got closer to where he was hiding. Only for him to stop breathing when the handle moved, slowly at first before it was aggressively pulled on.

Tom had never been so scared in his life. Not even when he almost fell down the stairs. No this feeling of being vulnerable made his stomach churn. He almost felt like crying.

Almost.

Tom could hear angry whispering before the handle went silent. He couldn't even hear the intruders breathing but Tom knew he was still there, standing in front of the door.

After a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours to Tom, did he hear footsteps lead away from the cupboard?

Tom sighed when he believed it to be safe. He didn't want to leave the safe space he created. The man could still be out there.

Which was true because the door handle began to aggressively move again startling Tom.

He started to scream, he wanted the intruder to be gone! he didn't feel safe.

Tom didn't know when he started to cry but tears warmed his cheeks as he pulled himself into a ball and as far away from the door as possible.

Luckily for Tom, his screams alerted his mother who came running into the room.

Shocked as any mother would be seeing a strange man trying to get into her child's cupboard, she quickly got her composure back and picked up the nearest object. Which happened to be a lamp that was still connected to the wall.

"Get Out! Get Out before I call the cops!" Meropes voice was strong as she yelled at the intruder. She had a crazed look in her eye that made the man second guess his reasons for coming.

He wasn't a man of muscle, he had a lanky figure, his eyes were a bright blue. But that was all Merope got from the man's appearance before he fled past her and down the stairs.

Making sure the man was gone she called the police and went back to Tom's room. He was still in his cupboard but she couldn't hear any more screaming or crying.

"honey.. you can come out now. The man's gone" silence greeted her so she walked up to the door and knocked "Its safe now. You can open the door now" still nothing besides the sound of someone shifting.

Sighing Merope made herself comfortable next to the door and leaned against the wall. She would have to wait this out if she wanted to get any results.

Smiling she started to sing a lullaby, that her mother sang to her. It was Russian and probably not suitable for the situation but she believed it would help.

"Tilli tilli bom" Merope sang slowly and gently.

"close your eyes now Someone's walking outside the house and knocks on the door"

"Tilli tilli bom, the nightbirds are chirping" she made patterns on the carpet as she moved her hand.

"He is inside the house to visit those who can't sleep. He walks, he is coming closer" She stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Tilli tilli bom, can you hear him closing in? Lurking around the corner, staring right at you"

Merope could hear the sound of the door unlocking before it opened. Tom had red-rimmed eyes but his tears had tried, only leaving a thin train down his cheeks.

Without speaking Tom made his way towards his mother and sat next to her. With a silent command, Merope wrapped her child in a hug before she continued.

"Tilli tilli bom, the silent night hides everything. He sneaks up behind you, and he is going to get you"

"He walks. He is coming closer"

By the end of the lullaby, Tom had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

___

Tom hadn't been traumatized by the incident as Merope believes. But Tom says otherwise, he doesn't want to believe he is. But he is less trusting of strangers and more cold towards others than normal.

Tom is surprised his father didn't leave his room with how loud he was screaming. His mother said it was very loud, but that might be because her room is closer to his then his fathers.

But it did put a dent in their non-existent relationship.

His father would most likely be sitting in his armchair somewhere in the lounge. So Tom made his way there.

Upon arriving Tom found his father asleep in his chair, Good.

Tom slowly walked over and looked for a way up, not far from the chair was a coffee table that he could easily get onto. Smiling Tom climbed onto the table and made a small leap onto the armrest.

Balancing on the armrest Tom opened the tube of superglue he had in his hand. His smile widened when the glue hit his father's hair. He would mix it in but Tom didn't want any evidence to be directed to him.

Quickly jumping back onto the table Tom made his way down and ran out of the room. His father will have to learn to live without hair for awhile.

Tom Riddle senior was livid as he walked out of the bathroom. He could not get the glue out of his hair no matter how much shampoo and conditioner he used. The thought of shaving his hair was less than appealing but leaving it in would hold worse results.

Deciding to get it cut off, he could wear a hat for awhile, he went to the nearest phone to book an appointment.

Tom smiled darkly as he saw his father stomp down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome \\(*^*)  
> Comment and Kudos


End file.
